


Трасса №69

by Evichii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Explicit Language, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Широ делает глубокий вдох. Он одинаково сильно хочет придушить Кита собственными руками и зацеловать до смерти, что, скорее всего, невозможно по факту.В голове раздаётся обречённое «пиздец».





	1. Vamp

Кит почти вываливается на трассу, продолжая показывать средний палец какому-то мудаку, решившему залезть потными руками под его джинсы.  
Если подумать, то за этим он и прыгнул в машину, в общем-то, но мудак пах отвратительно — жжёной кожей и дешёвым алкоголем. От мысли, что придётся пить его кровь, Кита затошнило бы, если бы было чем.  
Мудак обозвал его шлюхой, кажется. В качестве ответа лобовое стекло его внедорожника пошло трещинами от прилетевшего в него камня. Отборный мат, визг колёс, удаляющиеся огни — всё как всегда. Кит зачесал назад упавшие на глаза волосы и вытянул руку, ловя следующую попутку.

Стоять просто так ужасно скучно; редкие машины проносятся мимо. Он уже собирается лезть во внутренний карман за сигаретами, как чёрный Рендж Ровер замедляется, подъезжая аккурат к Киту.  
Тачка ему нравится. Кит улыбается и склоняется к окну, мысленно готовясь к очередному жирному мудаку.

Господи.

Кит никогда не был религиозным мальчиком, только если не Бог создал этого ангела, то кто.

— Подвезти? Уже достаточно поздно, — искренне-наивно говорит ангел, и его бархатный голос почти заставляет сердце Кита снова застучать.

— Ага.

Он забывает, что нужно прежде открыть дверь, засмотревшись на мощные плечи и _шею_. Кит садится на пассажирское, чувствуя, как у него уже встал.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает ангел, и Кит тяжело выдыхает, жалея, что надел настолько узкие джинсы.

— Кит. — На этот раз он решает не врать. Он хочет услышать, как этот голос произносит его имя.

— Кит. — Воздух выходит из лёгких почти со свистом, напряжение из джинс бьёт в голову. — Я Широ.

— Широ.

Вот, значит, как называют ангелов.  
Машина срывается с места, а подобие чувства приличия с вершины его самомнения, и выжить при падении с такой высоты оно попросту не сможет.  
От Широ пахнет горьким шоколадом и светом. Мягким, уютным, таким, который оставляют на ночь в детских комнатах. Кит хочет пройтись своим блядским языком по пульсирующей вене, слизать как можно больше, надеясь, что хотя бы малая часть этого света останется внутри, но знает, что так не будет.  
Руки Широ обхватывают руль и, Боже. Эти руки гораздо лучше бы смотрелись на его заднице — вот что он думает, когда касается кончиками пальцев светлой кожи.

— Так, куда тебе, говоришь, надо? — Его голос ровный, и это злит.

— Я и не говорил. — Кит медленно стаскивает джинсовку с одного плеча. — Денег у меня тоже нет, кстати.

— Ничего, — Широ бросает на него быстрый взгляд и улыбается, продолжая смотреть на дорогу. — Главное, что я довезу тебя до дома. Ночью одному гулять небезопасно.

Небезопасно тем, кто нарвётся на Кита не в настроении, а сейчас он на грани между яростью и — удивительно — стыдом.  
Широ продолжает говорить что-то занудное о повышенной криминальной активности, бла-бла-бла. Кит сам по себе криминальная активность, и вообще скажите спасибо его принципам и чувству меры.  
Секса это, впрочем, не касается.  
А Широ всё продолжает — вот трепло — и пора бы его уже заткнуть. Так, как Кит умеет.

— Вот тут притормози, — резко просит Кит; Широ, прерванный, тут же съезжает на обочину.

— Здесь? — Он пытается всмотреться в темноту. — Но тут же ниче…

Кит разворачивается к нему всем корпусом, упирается голым коленом, торчащим из рваных джинс, в чужое, и кладёт ладонь на щёку Широ.  
Удивленный Широ ему нравится больше.

— Детка, поверь, тебе понравится.

Большой палец скользит вниз, немного оттягивает нижнюю губу, обнажая зубы. Ровные. Не такие, как у Кита.  
Кадык дёргается вверх. Можно кончить от одного запаха, но Кит сдерживается, медлит. Ему ещё, наверное, никогда не попадался кто-то настолько вкусный.

— Я не…

Так себе попытка.  
Кит смотрит в глаза напротив, восторженно наблюдая, как всё медленнее поднимаются-опускаются веки, как подрагивают длинные ресницы и как сбивается прежде ровное дыхание.  
Это из-за него. Потому что Кит такой потрясающий.  
И всё это только начало.

— Послушай, мне кажется…

Киту поебать, что там кажется Широ. Ему самому кажется, что они должны потрахаться прямо сейчас, и так и будет, с согласия Широ или без него.  
Хотя будто бы он может не согласиться.

Кит целует его. Толкается языком в рот, развязывая дурацкий галстук в полосочку, царапает ногтями кожу над ключицами, и Широ наконец-то отвечает.

— Ты под наркотой? — спрашивает он после того, как Кит оставляет в покое его губы и принимается за член.

— Может быть, — отвечает Кит, и это чистая правда. Он не помнит, был ли под чем-то прошлый парень.

— Блядь.

Широ, распалённый, с расстёгнутой рубашкой и торчащим из брюк членом, становится лучшим, что Кит видел за всю свою жизнь.  
Под веками мерцают звёзды. Джинсы готовы треснуть, но Кит, пожалуй, впервые так увлечён кем-то.  
Широ потрясающий, невозможный, и определённо не должен существовать в этом мире.  
Воздух между ними сгущается, раскаляется, пахнет бензином и скоростью, готовый взорваться в любой момент, и, кажется, этого ждут они оба.  
Кит чувствует, как его хватают за волосы — улыбается самыми уголками, не выпуская член изо рта. Он всегда держит контроль над ситуацией, и даже если трахают его, то лишь потому, что он позволяет. Широ он готов позволить что угодно, и от этой мысли почему-то становится хорошо. Это пугает.  
Но он хочет больше.

— Кит, — сбивчиво повторяет Широ, вскидывая бёдра вверх настолько, насколько позволяет пространство и положение, давит на затылок, заставляя брать глубже, и Кит с удовольствием _подчиняется_. Похоже, он правда под чем-то.

Он заглатывает, пропускает головку в горло, слушая, как бархатный голос бормочет его имя, иногда вставляя ругательства. Желание сделать ему не просто хорошо, а охуенно, пересиливает жажду крови.

Широ называет его имя в очередной раз и тянет вверх — накрывает губы своими, целует с такой нежностью, что Кит почти оскорблён. Даже ведь не дал ему довести себя до!..  
Он отстраняется, переводя дыхание, и поворачивает голову набок.  
В глазах Кита темнеет.

Клыки вонзаются в шею раньше, чем Кит успевает подумать, и это не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он представлял.  
Его кровь не вкусная, она — лучшая из того, что Кит до сих пор пробовал.  
Широ протяжно стонет, и клыки вонзаются сильнее. Язык ловит каждую каплю, Кит дрожит, почти плача. Чем больше он пьёт, тем более ярким кажется вкус, напоминая всё и сразу. Шипучую ванильную газировку, давно снятую с продажи. Горячее какао, которое иногда давали в школе. Первый коктейль в баре — сладкий, с апельсиновым ликёром.

Звучание собственного имени выводит из транса. Кит разжимает челюсть, с ужасом осознавая, что едва не переборщил. Нет, нет-нет-нет, он не должен убить Широ, только не убить.  
Кровь едва сочится из двух проколов, и Кит сдерживает желание припасть к шее снова. Он и так выпил слишком много, да и трах с горячим парнем ему теперь тоже не светит, после такого-то.  
Широ прижимает укус ладонью и тяжело дышит. Кит уже готов бежать, но его хватают за запястье. Отбиваться ему не впервой, в общем-то, только прежде, чем свободная рука Кита сжимается в кулак, он слышит:

— …я просто хотел сказать, что недалеко живу, и мы могли бы продолжить у меня.

Кит хлопает ресницами, выбирая между: «с хуя ли?» и «пиздишь», но в итоге останавливается на более цивильном:

— Ты несерьёзно.

В ответ на это Широ притягивает его к себе, целует снова, касается щеки ладонью, которой до этого прижимал рану, и запах крови затмевает здравый смысл.  
Кит не сделал ничего, за что его могли бы так наградить, но не отказываться же теперь, в самом деле.  
Спавшее напряжение возвращается по щелчку, Кит хочет стянуть джинсы и подрочить себе сейчас же, но Широ целуется слишком хорошо, чтобы отвлекаться хоть на что-то.

Широ поворачивает ключ зажигания, а Кит отклоняет сидение назад и выгибается, на этот раз не трогая себя осознанно. Вкус крови ещё не растворился на языке, заставляя вспоминать всё, что было до.  
Кит вспоминает солнце. Как читал книжки про рыцарей на пустом пляже, наслаждаясь светом, не скрываясь от него. А теперь солнце едет рядом. Оно не жжёт кожу, не заставляет глаза слезиться, и кажется, _согревает_.

Машина останавливается возле довольно большого дома со стеклянной верандой. Кит думает о том, что можно было бы трахнуться прямо там, наблюдая за охуевающими лицами соседей, но Широ наклоняется и целует, гладя пальцами линию подбородка. Рука, кажется, металлическая.  
Охренеть как круто.

Гаражная дверь закрывается, и Широ неловко пытается вылезти из машины. Кит тянется за ним, запоздало вспоминая, что дверь с его стороны вообще-то тоже открывается.  
Он обязательно осмотрелся бы как следует, но интерьер волнует его сейчас меньше всего. Потому что Широ хватает зубами нижнюю губу, потому что его руки ласкают кожу под футболкой, потому что запах Широ _повсюду_. Потому что Кит забывает, кто он, растворяясь в желании.

Тут целых два этажа. Кит не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как они вообще смогли подняться, не отлипая друг от друга; Широ, наконец, снимает давно расстёгнутую рубашку, и теперь Кит уверен, что видит не ангела, а самого Бога.  
Тело Бога исполосовано шрамами, правую руку на самом деле заменяет протез, заканчивающийся чуть выше локтя, и всё это распаляет только больше. Кит хочет ощутить металл пальцев в себе, хочет пройтись языком по каждому шраму, хочет заставить Широ выстанывать его имя, и…  
Взгляд Широ меняется. Становится более ясным, _настороженным_. Киту это не нравится.  
Он опрокидывает Широ на спину, седлает бёдра, стискивая их коленями, и лижет длинную полосу от соска до ключицы.

— Ты охренительный, — выдыхает Кит, улыбаясь так, что обнажаются клыки. Ему кажется, это нужно озвучить. Что для Широ это важно.

В ответ Широ откидывается на подушки, расслабляясь, закрывает глаза предплечьем, и Кит подавляет в себе желание выпить ещё его крови.  
Они не закончили.  
Кит не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Когда Широ освобождает его от джинс, Кит не может выдавить ничего, кроме облегчённого: «Ебать». Это и междометие, и описание эмоционального состояния, и — что важнее — призыв к действию. И Широ даже почти готов, как этот самый Кит решает сменить правила игры. Плюхается на живот, пытается найти на полу свою джинсовку, после с громким «Бля!» достаёт из внутреннего кармана смазку; крышка отщёлкнулась ещё, наверное, в машине, и сигареты, если судить по запаху, залило разжижженной клубникой.  
Да и плевать, в общем-то — марка ему всё равно не понравилась, да и появился повод купить новую курточку. Он давно хотел себе короткую красную.

— Что?.. — беспомощно пытается спросить Широ, и Кит прижимает чистый палец к его губам, призывая замолчать. Сжимает бёдра коленями снова, вырывая гортанный стон, а затем разводит их так, как может.

Он растягивает себя сам, насаживаясь на пальцы, покачивается вперёд-назад, задевая своим членом чужой, и смотрит прямо в глаза.  
Не начать дрочить себе сложнее, чем казалось с самого начала, поскольку Широ не отводит взгляд и едва дышит, заворожённый им целиком и полностью. Кит проталкивает пальцы глубже, запрокидывает голову, выдыхая, и когда их взгляды снова пересекаются, он почти кончает.

— Хочешь меня? — спрашивает Кит, уперевшись одной рукой в изголовье кровати, продолжая трахать себя сам. Широ сглатывает и кивает, всё ещё не смея пошевелиться. — Так не пойдёт. — Он склоняется к самому уху: — Скажи это. Хочу слышать твой голос.

Хриплое бормотание пробирает до дрожи. Мало, мало, мало!

— Громче.

Контрольное прикусывание уха работает безотказно.

— Да, да, Боже, да.

Щёки Широ краснеют, венка на шее пульсирует часто-часто. Кит шумно вдыхает его запах, касаясь носом виска, облизывается, пытается поймать мягкий тембр губами, но ловит пьяный взгляд.

— Что именно ты хочешь? — спрашивает Кит, издеваясь. Подаётся назад, чтобы напряжённый член проскользил по ложбинке.

— Хочу оттрахать тебя так, чтобы ты не мог даже подняться.

Кит хмыкает. Ему нравится эта идея.  
Он ведёт бёдрами, и правила снова меняются.  
Не стоило ослаблять бдительность. Потому что Широ трахает его рот языком, а пальцами — его задницу. Кит кончает почти сразу, впиваясь накрашенными ногтями в спину, оставляя вмятины-полумесяцы.

— Ещё, — просит он на выдохе, и ему не нужно повторять дважды.

Широ держит крепко, но в его прикосновениях нет и намёка на грубость. Даже такой, заведённый до предела, он осторожничает, словно готов прекратить всё в любой момент, и это бесит. Кит снова валит Широ на спину, вставляет его член в себя и второй раз за ночь видит звёзды. Как-то он выиграл у того идиотского симулятора родео — Широ должен оценить.  
Судя по тому, как он повторяет его имя, Широ действительно оценивает.

Они продолжают ещё и ещё, и в какой-то момент Кит начинает чувствовать себя уставшим. Такого не случалось с того, как…  
Широ ловит его взгляд. Вымотанный и взмокший, он вскидывает бровь, безмолвно спрашивая, в чём дело. Кит не успевает даже ответить: Широ поворачивает голову раньше, подставляя шею.

— Но…

— Пей, если нужно.

Кит не думает: вспарывает кожу клыками рядом с предыдущим укусом и слизывает языком горячие капли. Он пьёт понемногу, боясь выжать из него последние силы, то и дело отрывается, чтобы коснуться губами ран в качестве извинения, и.  
Впервые _ему позволяют_. Он обязательно задумался бы об этом, не будь член Широ таким напряжённым — Кит опускается до самого основания и чувствует, как внутри растекается семя.  
На удивление приятное ощущение.

— Кит, — хрипло раздаётся над ухом, и он кончает следом, так и не разжав зубы.

Когда Кит отстраняется, Широ тут же втягивает его в поцелуй — настолько нежный, что хочется расплакаться.  
Он выпил крови, но усталость всё равно давит на плечи.

— Я не смогу больше, — выдыхает Широ, утягивая Кита за собой на подушки.

— Я тоже, — говорит Кит — на удивление честно. Он в самом прямом смысле заебался.

Широ бормочет что-то про душ, но Кит не слушает. Забытое тепло разливается от груди до кончиков пальцев.  
Он закрывает глаза.

Первым, что видит Кит, когда открывает их — светлый потолок. Это странно, поскольку тут было гораздо темнее, и…  
Сейчас что, утро?

Кит вскакивает с места и тут же со стоном падает обратно. Что ж, Широ слово сдержал: он на самом деле не может подняться.  
Широ?

Рядом его нет. Кровать по правую руку от Кита пуста, а ещё он чувствует запах бекона.  
Больше для антуража, чем из физической надобности, он кутается в простынь и драматично вздыхает. Широ был прав и стоило сходить в душ: сперма засохла на внутренней части бёдер и неприятно стянула кожу. В принципе, пока можно пережить.

С огромным трудом ему удаётся встать на свои две. Взгляд цепляется за одинокую футболку, висящую на спинке стула — на груди белыми буквами выведено «секс-гигант», и если она правда принадлежит Широ, то ходит он в ней только дома. Кит пожимает плечами и ныряет в неё, тут же утонув в восхитительном запахе. Запахе Широ.

Он спускается на первый этаж и интуитивно находит кухню.  
Широ зевает, жаря бекон, и Кит невольно вспоминает, как несколько часов назад жарили его самого. Смотря на Широ в фартуке, он не прочь повторить прямо сейчас, и плевать на ноющую задницу — надо разве что заскочить в душ на пару минут.

— Доброе утро, — говорит он так ласково, что Киту приходится прислониться к косяку арки — ноги подкашиваются. — Что будешь? Бекон или тосты?

Кит несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, не найдя, что ответить.  
Какого хера?

— Какого хера? — пожалуй, это лучший вариант. Широ поворачивается, удивляется, и, похоже, что искренне. — Ты так и не понял? Я — вампир!

— О, не подумал. — Широ снимает сковородку с огня, вываливает бекон на тарелку, хмурится, а затем его лицо просветляется. — Могу съездить в ближайший супермаркет — у них есть стейк с кровью. Или не сойдёт?

Кто-то здесь сошёл с ума: либо Кит, либо Вселенная. Кит надеется, что он, потому что с Вселенной спрос больше.

— Ты нормальный? Я, блядь, вампир, ты что, не расслышал? Где ужас и трепет?

— Не собираюсь слушать о нормальности от вампира.

В этом есть смысл.  
Нет, в этом нет никакого ёбанного смысла, и Киту хочется кричать.

— Так что? — Широ успевает подойти совсем близко. Его дыхание обжигает переносицу. — Что ты будешь есть?

Кит смотрит на начавшие заживать ранки. Он определённо ещё не восстановился.  
Ой, да пошло оно всё нахуй.

— _Ты_ подойдёшь.

Широ не особо и удивляется. Перспектива заманчивая, но у Кита всё же есть подобие совести:

— Я достаточно наелся ночью. Если хочешь, могу посидеть с тобой.

— Хорошо, тогда я быстро приму душ и вернусь, идёт?

Он кивает, и, когда Широ уходит, утыкается лбом в стол, думая, где и когда свернул не туда.

***

Следующие три дня проходят как в тумане.  
Кит узнаёт, что футболку Широ подарил его друг Мэтт, и, как и предполагалось, носит он её только дома. Ещё — что Широ является одним из соучредителей благотворительного фонда и занимается скучной бумажной волокитой. Что он пьёт кофе со сливками и поёт в ду́ше.  
У него волшебный голос.

Наверное, Кит никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько _живым_. Даже тогда, когда был живым на самом деле.  
Всё происходящее с ним кажется сном. Широ позволяет ему пить свою кровь, даёт послушать старые виниловые пластинки и трахает до потери сознания — чаще своего, потому что Кит увлекается его кровью слишком сильно.

Они выходят гулять поздно вечером, когда солнце окончательно скрывается за кривой линией высоток вдалеке. Кит подставляет лицо свету фонарей, чувствуя, как согревается рука в руке Широ. Он заливисто смеётся, пытаясь скрыть дрожь и наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы. Широ целует его, даже не подумав осмотреться — Кит вцепляется в плечо, до сих пор чувствуя запах крови от свежего укуса.

Кит уверен, что всё это не по-настоящему. Что он до сих пор под наркотой и Широ ему мерещится, пока его зад лапает очередной жирный мудак, от которого пахнет жжёной кожей и дешёвым алкоголем.  
Воображаемого Широ ему хочется ненавидеть, но не получается, потому что он кажется таким _реальным_.

Он не должен жить так. У него не должно быть ничего этого, раз на то пошло. Он — издёвка природы, кармическое наказание за легкомысленность, практически живой труп, почему-то способный чувствовать.  
И от этого больно.  
Кит не может ничего дать Широ. Не может даже поделиться теплом — это то, чего в нём никогда не было, даже когда сердце исправно било шестьдесят в минуту.  
Не должно его быть здесь. Он должен вернуться к тому, чем занимался уже два года: бороздить Необъятную попутками, в перерывах трахаясь и высасывая кровь.  
Он не заслужил ничего из этого.  
Он не заслужил Широ.

Взгляд цепляется за футболку «секс-гигант».  
Кит стоит посреди комнаты, сжимая её в пальцах. Смотрит на чёрную ткань, не моргая. Сдаётся и подносит её к лицу, вдыхая запах Широ.  
Он теперь другой. К нему добавляется что-то новое, что-то…  
Здесь и _его_ запах тоже.

Будто в прострации, Кит набрасывает на плечи джинсовку — ту, перепачканную клубничной смазкой. Собирает постель, закидывает всё, что можно постирать, в машинку — буквально стирает своё существование из жизни человека, который достоин гораздо лучшего.  
Заправляет новую, протирает кухню салфетками, высушивает постиранное и складывает в ящик.

Последней отправляется чёрная футболка, каким-то образом ставшая их общей.

Кит не ждёт, пока закончится стирка.  
Он выходит за дверь и идёт к трассе за следующей попуткой.


	2. Human

Широ замечает ещё до того, как переступает порог дома. Тревога охватывает его в машине. Шестое чувство надрывает горло, скребёт по рёбрам изнутри и сжимается в чёрную дыру.

Вместе с пониманием срывается отчаянное «Кит?». Ответом ему служит тишина.  
В этом нет никакого смысла, он знает. Знает, но всё равно заглядывает в каждую комнату, продолжая повторять его имя, так, словно Кит отзовётся: вынырнет из ванной, смерит его игривым взглядом и, улыбнувшись, скажет: «Бу. Страшно?».  
Страшно до чёртиков, только...

Если подумать, это не должно так удивлять. Их встреча была случайностью. Широ всего лишь хотел подбросить красивого парня до дома, а Кит хотел трахаться. И уже неважно, что Широ притащил его к себе, а Кит облюбовал эти дурацкие футболки.

Широ приваливается к стене спальни и наконец-то замечает: постельное бельё на кровати свежее.  
Он берёт в руки подушку, на которой обычно лежал Кит, и не чувствует ничего.  
Все вещи из шкафа летят вниз. Ни одна из них не пахнет Китом.  
Панель возле двери загорается: стиральная машинка закончила цикл. Ноги одеревенели; Широ спускается на первый этаж, заходит в ванную, забирает ещё влажную футболку «секс-гигант».  
«Морская свежесть», если верить порошку.  
Широ бросает её на пол.

***

Следующая неделя проходит в постоянном напряжении. Любой вопрос выводит из себя, и Широ с трудом улыбается, представляя, как перегрызает надоевшему коллеге горло. Это не кажется чем-то странным: он провёл три дня с вампиром, всё же. Может, Кит его обратил, и теперь Широ тоже будет стоять у трассы — ловить попутки и под предлогом секса высасывать кровь из неосторожных водителей.  
Когда Мэтт спрашивает, проведёт ли Широ благотворительный аукцион, ответом ему служит самое настоящее рычание. Мэтт отшатывается от его стола, а Широ снимает очки, в которых работает за компьютером, и закрывает лицо руками.

Вскоре Широ всерьёз начинает казаться, что Кит ему приснился. Единственная вещь, подвергающая сомнению эту версию — укус на шее.  
Три дня, яркие, проведённые словно под кайфом, тонут в серой рутине. Укусы затягиваются, и Широ остаётся только вспоминать-представлять холодные прикосновения к коже, от которых ему было так горячо, как никогда.

— Йо, — Мэтт подсаживается к нему за столик и заказывает у подошедшей официантки стандартный бизнес-ланч.

Широ лишь кивает, ковыряя вилкой лист салата, превратившийся уже в зелёную кашицу.

— О-о-о. Всё ещё переживаешь из-за своего несостоявшегося бойфренда?

Губы искривляются. Это не должно звучать… так. Но звучит, и от этого только хуже.

— Он вампир, вообще-то.

— Ага, а я — эльф. Восемьдесят третьего уровня, между прочим.

Глаза закатываются самопроизвольно. Если Широ услышит сейчас ещё хоть слово про ту невыговариваемую игру, в которую задротит Мэтт, то эта тарелка окажется на его рыжей голове.  
Он не знает, как выглядит со стороны, но Мэтт перестаёт улыбаться. Тяжело вздыхает, подпирает щёку ладонью, и его взгляд полон сочувствия.  
Широ ощущает себя ещё более жалким, чем до этого.

— Всё настолько плохо?

— Ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия.

Мэтт соглашается. Продолжает вполголоса: «Что же это за парень такой, по которому ты с ума сходишь», и Широ рад бы знать, но он не знает. Он не знает о Ките ничего, кроме имени — которое, может, и не его совсем. Ещё он вампир, и…  
Какой же всё это бред. Наверное, Широ употребил тогда что-то явно противозаконное.  
Если так, то он хочет ещё.

Широ продолжает убеждать себя в том, что ему и так неплохо, в общем-то.  
Жизнь вернулась в прежнее русло. Дом — работа — дом, иногда перемежающееся с «пойдём выпьем» от Мэтта. Это хорошая жизнь. Стабильная, правильная, такая, которую он хотел после возвращения из горячей точки. В ней нет места болтливым красавчикам и чистой страсти, сжигающей дотла естество.  
И он не должен даже пытаться найти Кита.  
Он в нём не нуждается.

Попытки найти Кита самостоятельно ни к чему не приводят. Проходит очередная неделя, и Широ сдаётся, прося помощи Мэтта.  
Всё свободное от работы время он проводит за просмотром фотографий всех Китов, живущих в Штатах, и поиском мало-мальски полезной информации о вампирах в интернете. Результат появляется только спустя несколько дней, когда фотографии живых Китов заканчиваются.  
Фото _его_ Кита — цветное. Он выглядит абсолютно так же, каким Широ его помнит, а в графе справа значится, что Кит умер два года назад.

Широ снимает очки и протирает глаза.  
Чувства смешиваются. Он не сумасшедший; Кит на самом деле существует. Ему глубоко плевать, вампир Кит, зомби или инопланетянин. Он _был_. Или сознание играет с ним очередную злую шутку, выдавая желаемое за действительное.

Его повседневность становится ещё тоскливее, чем была до этого. Город будто тоже постирали, вымыв из него весь цвет, растянули на земле для просушки, только вот тепла от солнца нет, и дождь льёт не переставая.  
Дворники гоняют воду по лобовому стеклу. Широ постоянно бросает взгляд на обочину, надеясь увидеть парня с чёрными как ночь волосами в потрёпанной джинсовке, пахнущей так, словно её вымочили в клубничном сиропе. Там никого нет. Ни на следующий день, ни на идущий за ним.

Он сохраняет себе фото из досье. Маленькое, ужасного качества, но это — всё, что у него есть. Вырезает дрожащей рукой неровный прямоугольник и убирает в бумажник, чтобы воспоминания о Ките всегда были с ним.  
Кит — лучшее, что случилось с ним после войны, и он эгоистично не может отпустить его, продолжая думать о нём каждый день.

Широ и сам не знает, что это. Если бы ему захотелось о ком-то заботиться, то он завёл бы себе кошку, нет.  
С Китом он будто бы начал всё заново. Иронично, что Широ наконец-то почувствовал себя живым с парнем, который, технически, мёртв.

— Наверное, и правда стоит завести себе кошку, — вслух проговаривает Широ, переступая порог дома.

— Нахуя?

Широ застывает, так и не сняв лакированный ботинок.  
Ослышался, наверное. Надо завязывать со всем этим: слуховые галлюцинации никого до добра не доводили.  
Медленно, втайне надеясь, что ему не показалось, Широ поднимает голову.

Кит сидит на диване в футболке «секс-гигант» с его ноутбуком на коленях. Смотрит на экран, читая что-то, и хихикает.

— Херня, а не статья. В гробу спят только совсем отбитые. Хотя было бы прикольно, наверное. Теперь хочу попробовать. Кто вообще это придумывает? Привет, кстати.

Они встречаются взглядами, и время исчезает. Словно не было этих полных тоски дней, словно Широ не винил себя в каждом неосторожном движении. Словно Кит никуда и не уходил.  
Кит улыбается, а Широ устало прикрывает глаза.

— Ясно, — бросает он в пустоту и выходит обратно на улицу, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Эй! — помимо вопля, Широ слышит и грохот: воображение дорисовывает упавший ноутбук и, скорее всего, перевернувшийся кофейный столик. — Эй, эй-эй-эй, — звучит уже громче, прямо из-за двери; ручка дёргается, но Широ рефлекторно повернул в замке ключ. — Широ! Широ, вернись обратно.

То есть, это _Кит_ просит его вернуться?!

— Тебя тут нет, — говорит для себя Широ, потому что, ну. Нельзя разговаривать с тем, чего нет.

— Да тут я! — По двери ударяют изнутри. — Ты что, обиделся?

Ему нечего ответить. Да, он обижен, но предъявлять свои претензии галлюцинации как-то…

— Я себя хорошо вёл, — между тем продолжает Кит уже тише, будто уверен, что его прекрасно слышат. — Подумаешь, всего лишь пролистал те закладки про вампиров, но это реально пиздец. И я честно-честно не смотрел папку «Порно», чтобы узнать твои фетиши.

Широ качает головой, улыбаясь.

— Разве что чуть-чуть. По большей части я проматывал. И я тоже люблю шестьдесят девять.

Кажется, это точно Кит.

— Нет, ну серьёзно. — Из-за двери раздаётся определённо вздох великомученника. — Ты расстроился из-за порно? Или из-за того, что я взял футболку? Я постираю.

Это задевает сильнее, чем должно было. Это вообще не должно было задевать, но Широ свирипеет. Открывает дверь и хватает почти упавшего на него Кита за плечи.

— Только попробуй.

Кит хлопает густыми ресницами, и его губы расплываются в улыбке. Широ запоздало понимает, что Кит перед ним — настоящий.  
Злость исчезает, и он чувствует только облегчение.  
Смыкает руки за его спиной, прижимает к себе, зарывается носом в мягкие влажные волосы. От него пахнет гелем для душа — тем, которым пользуется Широ.  
Кит касается губами давно зажившей шеи, мягко кладёт ладони поверх пиджака, а затем стискивает Широ в объятиях так же сильно.

Они стоят посреди коридора чёрт знает сколько. Хочется многое спросить, и в тоже время спрашивать не хочется вовсе. Широ боится ослабить хватку, боится, что Кит сразу же исчезнет, не оставив после себя даже запаха.  
От этой мысли больно.  
Кит отстраняется, но только для того, чтобы втянуть в поцелуй — глубокий и долгий, такой, что необходимость в объяснениях пропадает.  
Но кое-что Широ всё же должен знать.

— Как ты вошёл?

— Через дверь. — Кит закатывает глаза. — Как ещё я должен был войти?

— Разве тебе не нужно разрешение хозяина дома, или типа того?

— …сожги свои закладки нахуй.

***

Разговорчивым Кит становится после двухчасового марафона, когда у Широ почти нет сил задавать вопросы. Нет, он и до этого был вполне болтливым, но все его реплики так или иначе касались секса. Сейчас они разбавляются вполне бытовыми «как прошёл день?», «видел твою соседку — стопудов у этой карги на заднем дворе домашнее кладбище, жуть» и «могу снять футболку, хватит раздевать меня глазами, хотя продолжай, мне нравится».

Теперь они меняются местами: Широ подпирает арку плечом, пока Кит жарит для него бекон.

— Перчить, нет? Впрочем, плохая была идея, — голос Кита пропитан сожалением. Широ не понимает.

— О чём ты?

— Об… этом, — полоска бекона переворачивается на другой бок. — Я не чувствую вкуса и сейчас готовлю наобум. Если будет слишком солёным, то я не виноват.

— Не чувствуешь вкуса? — Широ поворачивает стул и садится, устроив локти и подбородок на спинке. В закладках об этом ничего не было. — То есть, совсем?

— Только крови, если ты об этом. Обычная еда для меня безвкусная и всё равно не переваривается.

Широ становится интересно, и он решает продолжить:

— А ты спишь вообще?

— Редко. В основном потому, что днём мне делать нечего. — Кит вываливает на тарелку глазунью, а затем бекон. Широ даже не удивляется тому, что композиция очень и очень напоминает член. — Предугадывая твой следующий вопрос: нет, я не сияю на солнце, как диско-шар. Скорее, моментально обгораю. Знаешь там, покраснения, зуд. Никакого эффектного рассыпания в пыль и вот этого вот всего. В общем, мы с солнцем не самые лучшие друзья.

Если честно, то он действительно ожидал чего-то более эффектного, но, с другой стороны, можно не бояться, что Кит умрёт из-за недостаточно плотно занавешенных штор.  
Широ хочет спросить что-то ещё, но все слова вылетают из головы. Кит усаживается к нему на колени и подцепляет бекон вилкой.

— Скажи: «а-а-ам».

Он раскрывает рот скорее от удивления, но что сделано, то сделано.  
Не так уж и сильно пересолено.

— Где ты был всё это время?

Кит перестаёт улыбаться, и это удар. Широ тут же хочет извиниться, но успевает одёрнуть себя до того, как слова срываются с языка.  
Ему не за что извиняться. Он всего лишь хочет объяснений.

— Недалеко, на самом деле. — Кит болтает ногами. Его пальцы чуть крепче сжимают плечо Широ. — Хотел уехать, честно, но не смог. Околачивался возле дома и смотрел, как ты ходишь по веранде без рубашки. А ещё тебе очень идут очки, ты в них прямо секси.

— Чего? — Широ вскочил бы, не сиди Кит на его коленях. — То есть, всё это время ты был здесь?

— Ну… да? Я же только что об этом сказал. В какой-то момент я и правда сел в чужую машину, а через минуту выпрыгнул на ходу. Подумал, что с ума сойду, если больше тебя не увижу.

Широ делает глубокий вдох. Он одинаково сильно хочет придушить Кита собственными руками и зацеловать до смерти, что, скорее всего, невозможно по факту.  
В голове раздаётся обречённое «пиздец».

— Почти два месяца, Кит.

— Я тоже страдал, между прочим. Лежать в тени кустов — так себе удовольствие. Даже не подрочить нормально. О, кстати об этом. — Он соскальзывает с коленей Широ, уходит в зал, а затем возвращается с потрёпанным пакетом. — На, держи, возвращаю.

Ничего хорошего это не предвещает, но в пакет Широ всё же заглядывает.

— Это что, моё бельё?..

— Ага. А ещё две футболки и спортивные штаны. Я… заходил в гости пару раз. Ну, когда ты был на работе.

— Но зачем это тебе?

— Я же вроде как забыть тебя пытался и не навязываться, но и передёргивать на что-то было нужно.

Широ прикрывает глаза ладонью. Он был уверен, что Вселенная подготовила его ко всему, но она явно забыла про Кита.  
Сам Кит, между делом, возвращается на его колени и заставляет съесть ещё кусочек бекона.

— Эм, я не хотел поднимать тему, но… Я нашёл на твоём ноуте свою фотку и старое досье. Это крипово.

— Ты дрочил на мои шмотки.

— Ладно, один-один.

***

Кит ворвался в его жизнь инопланетным кораблём: порвал облака, испортил лужайку корпусом при неудачном приземлении и теперь вот он — делайте, что хотите. Можете оградить столбиками с красными верёвочками и водить экскурсии, а можете разобрать на винтики и изучить каждый под микроскопом.  
Разбирать Кита Широ, конечно, не стал, но столбики убрал, перестав лишь восхищаться, и теперь пытался понять, какого вообще хрена.

Самый настоящий почти что ручной вампир лежит под боком, водя кончиками пальцев линии по его телу. Кит обещает больше никогда не убегать, и Широ верит, взамен обещая обеспечивать его достаточным количеством крови.  
Теперь, когда в их отношениях появляется стабильность (какая-никакая, ведь Кит ещё более непредсказуем, чем погода в апреле), наваждение постепенно исчезает, уступая место чему-то куда более крепкому и надёжному.  
Но Широ всё ещё не понимает, почему.

Это было временное помешательство, ничего более. Случайный секс со случайным парнем, который не должен был стать ничем иным, как ярким воспоминанием.  
Кит оказался гораздо ярче, чем Широ вообще мог себе представить.

После войны его мир постепенно возвращал цвета — в основном пресные. Широ сам отказался от насыщенности, отказался от красного. Красный напрямую ассоциировался со смертью. Врагов, товарищей, гражданских. Он считал себя виноватым, понимая, что исправить в одиночку ничего не мог. Он подставлял единственную уцелевшую руку под струю воды, надеясь смыть с неё чужую кровь, и у него не получалось. Не получалось даже после того, как ему поставили протез — она капала с пальцев, а Широ стоял, разбитый, беспомощный, не в состоянии сделать и шаг от усталости.

Всё закончилось. На то, чтобы осознать это, потребовался не месяц и не два. Когда кровь на руках выцвела, ему стало легче. Ненадолго, но всё же.  
Временами он хотел вернуться обратно: окунуться в битву, поставить свою жизнь под угрозу, чтобы ощутить её ценность, спасти тех, кого не смог, расплатиться своей кровью за чужую.

А потом появился Кит. Ворвался в его жизнь красным пламенем и сжёг всё, что Широ возвёл вокруг себя, пытаясь спрятаться, и, чёрт возьми, он понятия не имел, как счастлив был увидеть пепелище. Кит напомнил ему, каково это — жить в цвете.

И для Широ всё меняется за одну грёбанную ночь.

Кит в его постели смотрится естественно, _правильно_. Широ проводит настоящей ладонью по мягким волосам и ощущает, как его накрывает нежностью. В голове мелькает идиотская мысль, что в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной они знакомы уже не один год. Может, там Широ не стал скучным клерком, а Кит — не такая заноза в заднице. Может, они сражаются — может, даже с инопланетянами — но непременно вместе, прикрывая спины друг друга.  
Эта мысль возвращается к нему через несколько недель.

— О чём думаешь? — Кит падает на диван и устраивает голову на коленях Широ.

— О том, что мы могли бы драться с пришельцами в космической броне.

Кит смеётся. Широ видит заострённые клыки и улыбается сам. Когда Кит перестаёт, то говорит:

— Тогда моя броня была бы красной.

— Не спорю.

— А твоя — чёрной.

— Это ещё почему?

— Потому что чёрный тебе идёт. И это мой второй любимый цвет после красного.


	3. Lovers

— Как ты стал вампиром?

Кит ждал этого вопроса с самой первой ночи, но Широ задаёт его только спустя три месяца. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы придумать что-то крутое, чтобы не выглядеть полным кретином, но он говорит как есть:

— Цепанул парня в баре. Думал, что сделает мне минет, а он сделал меня вампиром, конец истории.

Широ молчит слишком выразительно. Его удивлённое лицо потрясающе милое, и Кит наклоняется, чтобы чмокнуть щёку.

— Кит, серьёзно?

Серьёзнее не бывает.

Об этом стыдно даже вспоминать, если честно, но он хочет рассказать Широ. Кит пообещал себе не убегать: ни от него, ни от разговоров.

— Решил отметить день рождения и впервые нажрался в хлам. Склеил какого-то чувака, решили уединиться в подсобке. Я начал расстёгивать штаны, а он хоп — и клыками в шею. Очнулся уже один.

Кит делает паузу, наблюдая за реакцией. Широ кивает.

— Потом вернулся в общагу, чтобы пожрать, но еда в горло не лезла, на солнце было плохо. Дождался ночи и пошёл в тот же бар. По пути напал на какую-то женщину и выпил её крови. Было стрёмно. Ну, я запаниковал, и тут подошёл какой-то парень — Лайс, кажется, или как-то так — сказал, что я мудак, раз нападаю посреди улицы. Короче, он тоже оказался вампиром и всё мне объяснил.

Следующая пауза затягивается. Широ бледнеет.

— Хочешь сказать, что в Штатах бродит хрен знает сколько вампиров?

— Не думаю. — Кит пожимает плечами. — За два года я других не встретил. В общем, я подумал, что оставаться смысла нет: собрал вещи, арендовал машину и утопил её в реке вместе с частью шмоток. Копы решили, что я утонул, и меня объявили мёртвым, вот так. Теперь я вольная птица и всё такое. Ну эй!

Губы Широ поджаты. Настоящая и механическая руки сжаты в кулаки, взгляд направлен в пол. Будто бы он мог что-то изменить.

— Широ. — Кит наклоняется, касается лбом чужого, накрывает холодной ладонью щёку. — Всё нормально. Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Мы, может, и не встретились бы никогда, останься я человеком. Взгляни на меня.

Киту всё больше хочется стащить с него очки и рубашку, легонько прикусить кожу на шее и облизать пальцы. Он приподнимает подбородок Широ, заставляя посмотреть в глаза, улыбается, говорит так нежно, как может:

— Забей на всю эту херню и лучше трахни меня.

Широ выдыхает, улыбаясь, и подхватывает Кита на руки. Кажется, он всерьёз намерен тащить его до спальни. Кит находит это непродуктивным — его самого устроил бы и диван. Или ковёр. Или стол. Или веранда.  
С Широ он готов трахаться хоть в первом попавшемся переулке.

***

Это определённо отвратительная идея, но выбора у Широ нет: рано или поздно их пришлось бы познакомить. Он просит Кита вести себя немного менее… Китово. Сам Кит заверяет, что не будет даже широко улыбаться, чтобы не показывать клыки.  
Широ хочет верить, что так и будет, но.

Это же Мэтт. У них с Китом довольно специфичное чувство юмора, и нет никакой гарантии, что, познакомившись, они вдвоём не сведут его с ума ворохом футболок с идиотскими надписями на праздники.

— Привет! — Мэтт трясёт руку Кита. — Поверить не могу, что Широ заграбастал себе такого красавчика! Где он тебя подцепил?

— На трассе.

Широ едва не выплёвывает своё пиво обратно. Мэтт заливается так, что чуть не ударяется головой о стойку.

— Он смешной. Мне нравится.

Кит дёргает уголками губ.  
Клыки он показывает позже, когда Мэтт выпивает достаточно.

Ему приходится развозить их по домам: Кит единственный, кто не пил этим вечером. Широ едет вместе с Мэттом на заднем сиденье и обещает себе больше никогда так не нажираться.

— Чел, он у тебя восхитительный, — говорит Мэтт, удобнее устраиваясь головой на плече.

Широ видит, как опадают плечи Кита и как его губы трогает улыбка. Улыбается сам.

— Я знаю.

***

— Несправедливо.

Кит согласен, но ничего не поделать. Он правда не может выпить вместе с Широ, и дело не в желании, а в физической особенности. Широ же вливает в себя ещё бокал вина, и Кит уверен, что утром кто-то из них явно будет жалеть, и, скорее всего, это будет не он.

— Знаешь что. — Широ наливает очередной бокал. — Если я напьюсь — а я уже напился — и ты выпьешь мою кровь, то, технически, бухнёшь вместе со мной.

Широ ставит виниловую пластинку. Он танцует что-то, отдалённое похожее на твист, качает бёдрами и едва не выливает вино из бокала на ковёр.  
Сдержать смех не получается. Наверное, Кит будет припоминать ему это до конца жизни.

— Слушай, я и так пил тебя утром — ты же помнишь, чем это закончилось в прошлый…

— Значит, не хочешь?

Он сбрасывает рубашку с плеч и поворачивает голову, открывая вид на свою шею. Кита срывает сразу же, и он не знает, чья это вина — рефлексов или его чувств к Широ.  
Ужасно, но Кит не может остановиться. Он пьёт ещё и ещё, пока Широ впивается ногтями в плечи, сбивчиво повторяя его имя. Кажется, у него даже встал. И когда Кит отстраняется, взяв себя в руки, то видит пьяную улыбку и губы, шепчущие: «Я знал, что хочешь».  
Кит не хочет, чтобы Широ говорил именно сейчас — он предпочтёт стоны и шлепки бёдер о бёдра.

…утреннее похмелье не щадит ни одного из них.

***

Он понятия не имеет, что на него накатывает: просто один раз Широ увлекается и сам кусает Кита в шею. Кит в его руках тут же содрогается, давит на затылок и срывает голос в хриплом полушёпоте, прося ещё. Широ кусает сильнее, оставляя на нежной светлой коже следы от зубов, и Кит кончает, обессиленно утыкаясь лбом в плечо.  
Вау.

— Нет у меня кинков, — говорит он через неделю, и Широ давится кофе.

— Как это «нет»?

— Вот так. — Кит пожимает плечами. — Я обычный скучный парень, а шестьдесят девять — не то, что можно считать кинком.

Широ приспускает очки, пытаясь понять, тот ли Кит щёлкает сейчас пультом от телевизора. Внешне кажется, что тот.

— Да неужели?

— Ага.

Это уловка или он искренне? Никогда нельзя сказать наверняка, но, если честно, игры Кита Широ очень даже нравятся. Поэтому он оставляет ноутбук на кофейном столике, встаёт с дивана и делает вид, что идёт на кухню, когда резко наклоняется к Киту со спины и прикусывает его шею. Кит прогибается, откидывает голову назад и вцепляется пальцами в обивку дивана. Широ кусает сильнее, захватывая большую область, срывает с губ протяжный гортанный стон, от которого его самого прошибает не хуже.  
Широ заглаживает укус языком и впивается зубами снова, из-под полуприкрытых век видя, как Кит забирается рукой под резинку домашних штанов.  
На этом он и решает остановиться.

Широ делает шаг назад, и Кит тут же вскакивает с места. В его глазах очень ясно читается «какого хрена, вернись и дай мне кончить». Ответом служит вскинутая бровь и скрещенные на груди руки.  
Через несколько секунд до Кита, наконец, доходит.

— У меня кинк на укусы, что ли?

— Браво, Шерлок. — Широ откровенно веселится. — Ты серьёзно не знал?

— Нет. — Кит, не моргая, смотрит в одну точку, принимая осознание. — Слушай, а может ещё что-нибудь попробуем? Вдруг у меня кинк на кошачьи ушки?

Воображение легко дорисовывает поверх чёрной копны волос два кошачьих уха, чуть вздрагивающих от каждого прикосновения.  
Может, у Широ тоже есть кинки, о которых он даже не задумывался.

***

В первый раз Кит просыпается сразу же. Осторожно касается лица Широ одной рукой, другой удерживая металлическое запястье. Говорит, что всё в порядке, что это просто кошмар и ему надо вернуться _сюда_.  
Пальцы сжимают простынь, и ткань трещит, натягиваясь. Кит продолжает чуть громче, и Широ, наконец, просыпается.  
Грудная клетка тяжело вздымается, на лбу виднеется испарина, взгляд мечется по комнате, пока не фокусируется на Ките. Широ выдыхает и прижимает его к себе.

Тяжело представить, что Широ пережил на войне — Кит пытается много раз, но он уверен, что реальность была куда хуже.  
Он не расспрашивает. Не хочет ворошить прошлое, не хочет заставлять вспоминать.  
Широ бормочет: «Спасибо», и Кит прижимается сильнее сам, словно так сможет забрать хоть немного его боли.

Кошмары становятся реже. Широ перестаёт просыпаться с криками, однако Кит всё равно открывает глаза, едва мышцы под его щекой напрягаются. Он накрывает своей всегда холодной ладонью другую, тёплую, и Широ улыбается.  
Кит касается губами его плеча и засыпает уже до утра.

***

Иногда Широ кажется, что для Кита не существует слова «нет». Потому что «Кит, нет» всегда превращается в «Кит, да», и он делает ровно то, что хочет.  
Сейчас он хочет Широ, и его совершенно не волнует, что они на вечеринке у Мэтта, которую тот закатил в честь Хэллоуина, вокруг куча людей и на них неудобные костюмы. Точнее, на Широ костюм вполне обычный: классическая тройка с белой рубашкой, а вот Кит сшил себе чёрную мантию с высоким воротом и красной подкладкой в духе графа Дракулы. Самого Мэтта они ещё не видели, и хорошо — он бы стал ворчать, что Широ опять не принарядился. Кит же считает, что костюм Широ не нужен вовсе, но идти на вечеринку обнажённым он отказался.  
Впрочем, Кит воплощает свою идею прямо сейчас, заталкивая Широ в одну из пустых комнат. Вжимает его в стену, дразняще касаясь тонкой кожи шеи острыми клыками.

Плевать на вечеринку.

Кит прихватывает пальцами короткие волосы на затылке, скрещивает ноги за спиной Широ и грязно просит трахнуть его как следует. Широ выругивается сквозь зубы и пытается вытащить из внутреннего кармана пиджака презерватив (носить их с собой, когда они выбираются куда-то с Китом, уже вошло в привычку).

Голоса раздаются совсем близко: гости стоят прямо за дверью. Он просит Кита быть тише, но Кит так не умеет — напротив, он стонет громче и в красках расписывает, как ему хорошо. Широ зарекается ещё когда-либо вестись на его провокации, понимая, что он всё равно будет. Потому что ему самому это нравится, потому что адреналин бьёт в голову, потому что Кита нельзя не хотеть.

Сегодня Кит не особо осторожничает; ворот рубашки перепачкан кровью. Широ выбивается из сил, выбивая оргазм из Кита.  
Пока Широ приваливается к стене, переводя дыхание, Кит находит в комоде полотенце, которым вытирает остатки спермы и смазки, после чего выкидывает его в окно. Широ прикрывает глаза, думая, что купит Мэтту новое.

— Вот вы где! А я вас повсюду ищу, — говорит Мэтт, с которым они сталкиваются, когда выходят из комнаты. — Вау, крутые костюмы! Я уже думал, что ты опять придёшь в классике. Кит, ты определённо хорошо на него влияешь.

Кит широко улыбается, а Широ понимает, о чём они, только подойдя к зеркалу. Рубашка выбита и перекошена, шея и ворот залиты кровью, и сам он бледный, как труп.  
Прекрасно.

— Ой, вампир и его жертва! — с искренней радостью в голосе говорят две незнакомые девушки. — А можно сфоткать?

Широ хочет сказать нет, но Кит снова говорит да — наклоняет его и замирает над собственным укусом, обнажая клыки. Девушки пару раз щёлкают ставшими снова популярными полароидами и отдают одну фотографию им.

На обратном пути машину ведёт Кит, потому что Широ чувствует ужасную слабость. Кит продолжает извиняться почти всю дорогу, обещает не пить его несколько дней, затем — пить только мороженную кровь из стейков в супермаркете, а после — вообще стать вампиром-вегетарианцем. Широ тихо смеётся, говоря, что всё в порядке.  
Фото он убирает в бумажник, поверх того, что вырезал из досье.  
На этом они вместе.


End file.
